Under the Cherry Blossom Tree (oneshot)
by Cocoloco233
Summary: when all her friends are in relationships Lucy Heartfilia realises that she has feeling for a certain salmon dragon slayer but the problem is that the certain slayer as been hanging out with a short white hair take over mage for the past few months! is it a misunderstanding! Or is there a meaning behind it! a Nalu One Shot


_**Hey guys! The Name Chocoloco233 and I excited to give you guys my firs fanfic XD I apologize if this is bad, to long or something along the lines of that, this is my first ^_^**_

 _ **Enjoy – CL233**_

It was September the 16 and the Fairy Tail guild wasn't as rowdy since everyone started to date. There was Mira & Laxus, Cana & Bacchus, Gray & Juvia, Erza & Jellal, Levy & Gajeel and Kinana & Cobra (Eric) and this made everyone happy…well not everyone.

Lucy Heartfilia was feeling a bit left out in the love game. SHE was still single.

"Hey Lucy! Are you ok?" A certain blue haired dragon slayer came up to her with concern in her eyes "Huh! Oh sorry if I worried you Wendy" Lucy said in response "I'm just, Uh lost in thought I guess?"

"C'mon Lu-Chan you can tell me!" Lucy started to think about what Wendy said and thought if she would even understand love life, is she too young to know? She isn't even IN a relationship. "Wendy I appreciate the offer but I don't think you would understand. I-it's kind of p-personal and I think your to young to know these..um

th-things" "Oh..um okay, I guess" and with she left Lucy alone to ponder

Other than the fact that almost EVERYONE was in a relationship what made it worse is that for the pas few months she had feeling for a certain salmon hair dragon slayer. You might think that that Great she loves Natsu but that's not it.

What make it worse is the fact that Natsu has been hanging out with Lisanna for awhile and has made Lucy kind of jealous, she doesn't want to because of the fact that both of them are really good friends but she is just scared that Natsu might go with her and not Lucy. Even if they are childhood friends.

To get Natsu off her mind she decided to go on a job, she went to the board and looked at what is there. Bingo! There was a good job with a reward of 800.00J all you have to do was secure a cargo for a 2 hour trip. All she need was optional partner she was about to ask Natsu however he was nowhere to be seen not even the blue exceed was around, so she decided to ask some one else but…

"Sorry Lucy, I was just about to go on a job myself, maybe another time" Erza said as Lucy ask her to go an a job.

"Bad time Lu-Chan, Me and Gajeel are on a special mission that requires two sorry!" Levy replied to the same question.

"Oops sorry Luce but Juvia has been Beggin' me to go on another job with her ever since we started dating" Replied Gray

"Sorry!" was everyone's answer. This made Lucy not want to go on the job anymore " _Well I already paid my rent for this month anyways"_ Wiith that she started to walk home

"Hey Lucy!" someone called out behind her Lucy turned to see Lisanna running towards her "*puff* I...*puff* I need to tell you something…important!" "Huh what is it Liz" Lucy asked the fatigued girl.

xoxoxooxoxox

Lucy was on her way to carnival in the central park of Magnolia and to go to the pink cherry blossom tree near the by a river. Lucy didn't know why Lisanna sent her there but hey! It's not like she had anything to do!

Once she reached the said carnival the first thing she noticed was that it. Was. PACKED! There was couples for as far as the eyes could see. Everyone was happy, playing games, Having fun.

Lucy felt a bit angry at Lisanna, she was already having a bad day and this was just not what she needed AT ALL. She wanted to go home and cry in her bed but then she remembered that she needs to go beyond the carnival to the tree Liz was talking about. So Lucy soldiered on, despite the fact that she didn't want to.

The blonde started to wonder around the fair and saw a boy winning a prize for his friend who then handed it to her. She looks so happy and Lucy thought again, thinking if she swapped with them and Natsu won that prize for HER, but was snapped back to reality when someone bumped her shoulder by accident.

xoxoxooxoxox

When Lucy reached the end of the fair grounds she saw a big pink tree that was one of the most beautiful things she ever seen along with location, the way the petals feel on the ground gracefully, the way the tree swayed in the wind, the colours of the lanterns and the sunset, it was perfect and sure made Lucy's day! In her mind she thanked Lisanna for coming here.

The blonde mage decided to have a lie down and knew just the place to do that. After she sat down she thought again and she though hard, why would Lisanna send her here? Did she think it would make her feel better? She just didn't know! Lisanna had been hanging out with a certain salmon dragon slayer, did she know that THAT is one of the main reasons why she is upset! Lucy all the sudden she felt like crying, to avoid any eye contact while crying she bowed her head and clutched her legs to her chest.

"Hey..um Luce"A familiar voice called her she exactly who it was.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy looked up and looked around find no one was there. "H-Hey um…you look nice…um…today I m-mean you look nice everyday w-well all the t-time so" She heard him stutter. Wait he's stuttering? Lucy looked around again and then looked behind the tree to see the back of the salmon headed boy waving a flower around with his blue exceed companion watching him in disbelief.

"C'mon Natsu!?" Happy exclaimed at the boy "You've been friends with Lushiee for along time now you still talked to her normally when you felt this way about her, so what's making you nervous?!"

"Well maybe the fact that **IM ASKING HER OUT AND CONFESSING THAT I LIKE HER**!" Natsu yelled at the exceed ' _Natsu likes ME! I thought he liked Lisanna! NOT ME!_ '

"Okay calm down just try and be natural but remember to stay on task this time!" Happy replied and with that Natsu took in a deep breath.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And messed up his confession again "HeylucehowareyoutodaygoodIwaswonderifyouwantedtogooutwithmeitwouldbefun…and...um….GOD DAMMIT!" Natsu was blushing redder than Erza's hair (If there even is a shade redder than that) Lucy felt really bad and decided to put him out of his misery

"Grrrr! Natzu c'mon lets try again and I'm still counting how many times you said will you marry me!" Happy said and Natsu turned to him and said "How many?"

"8" "Well I can't help it if I want to marry her!" "Make that 9 now!" "AAARRGH"

As Happy started shaking this way and that he notice a familiar blonde hair girl walking down the stairs towards them. She quickly put a finger to her lips telling him to not speak of her sudden appearance and then gestured him to carry on with helping his dragon like friend. Happy caught on quick.

"Hey Natzu lets try something new!" The exceed exclaimed "Like what?" Natsu replied "Let's say if...you saw Lushie with someone else…" with that Natsu already gritted his teeth at the thought "…and this was your last chance to win her over! What would you and make a scene if it helps you with your stuttering." So Natsu closed his eyes and to both Lucy and Happy's response they got this.

"Lucy, Listen I don't want you to be with some one else and you probably wondering but…*deep breath*…but please hear me out. Lucy…..I Love you! I loved you ever since I pulled out that Sakura tree for you when you were sick. I love everything about you. The smell of your scent. The way you care about others and treat them as family. The way you fight for what you believe is right. The way your hair flows in the wind and how it matches perfectly with your beautiful chocolate eyes. Even when you get mad at me when I come into your house uninvited really there is nothing I dislike or hate about you and honestly I can't bring my self to do that anyways. So please give me a chance!"

Natsu started to cry a bit until he smelt a familiar smell that he knew exactly who it belonged to. He spun around to see a beautiful blonde haired girl with his description of chocolate eyes wearing a pretty blue and violet floral dress and white arm warmers to match. Her smile got him in the heart and melted it into burning desire. He knew who this girl was. (In his mind) She was _his_ girl. _His_ Lucy.

Natsu's jaw feel open in both amazement and embarrassment. Amazed by the fact that the colour on her were fitting well with the setting suns rays and the lanterns all around but yet embarrassed because he knew that she heard what he just said out loud and is think about what an idiot he is. But he didn't how she knew he was here-…NO he couldn't believe had Lisanna spelled out his secret about being here! Oh she going to get it once he's finished the angel standing before him.

"Uhh….um..h-hey…Luce…how are y-" "Don't play dumb Salamander!" Lucy then giggled "I heard everything!" Natsu felt like crying but then he saw her running towards him, arms out stretched, jumped and hugged him in mid air causing both of them to fall over on to the ground and Lucy fell on top.

"I'll just leave then" Happy whispered to them just enough so they could hear

"Look Lucy I understand if you don't feel that way about me bu-" Natsu was then cut of by a pair of lip on his cheek "N-nani?! (a/n nani mean what in Japanese btw) what was that for?"

"Baka! (a/n baka mean idiot)" Lucy replied not hesitating "do you really think I would like someone else! If some one asked me out I would say no! do you know why?" Natsu shook his head "Silly! Because they aren't **YOU** Natsu! I really like you too!" Natsu took a moment to realise what she was saying but when he came too had the biggest grin anyone had ever seen him do. He so happy to know that she like him too!

And with that he put one muscular arm around her waist and one big hard in her hair pushed her closer until their lips met each others.

Natsu thought It was almost like heaven actually but took it back it and said it was MORE then Heaven! Her lips were so soft and gentle and when they met his hot rough ones they were like a match made in heaven.

Lucy was at first surprised at her friends actions but just when she was about to melt in to the kiss they separated. After doing such a thing Natsu blushed even harder and cleared his throat "Uh…that felt...nice" "Hey Natsu…" Lucy asked him and got the slayers attrntion "…I heard you say that you fell in love with me ever since you pulled out that tree for me" Natsu gulped "Is it true? Have you really loved my for that long?"

Natsu nodded at the blonde's question and shock filled her eye's, he had been in love with her even when they didn't exactly know each as they do now! And not to mention that was two years ago (a/n this was set after the year break when Natsu left…spoilers if you didn't know 0_0) had he been holding on for that long?!

"..cy…Ucy!….LUCY! HELLO~! Can you get off me I think my leg has gone to sleep!" Lucy instantly snapped out of her thoughts when Natsu called her. She felt really guilty about falling for him when he left one year ago! But then moved and got off him as he sat up "Sorry I got lost in thought I guess" "Hey…um what I Really wanted to ask yo-" Natsu was then interrupted by pink petals blowing gently to the ground around the lovebirds and noticed one fell in Lucy's hair. Natsu then got closer to Lucy, noses almost touching, and picked the petal from her golden hair, Lucy blushed at her partner's actions. "Lucy what I wanted to ask you is if you…wanted…to be my girlfriend?" Lucy stayed quiet for a bit didn't all ready know what her answer would be?! ' _He really is a baka_ ' Lucy thought

"Baka! I thought you would know my answer!" Natsu looked in horror but then it faded away when he heard the words he wanted her to say to him for so long.

"I love you Natsu Dragneel and I would also Love to be your girlfriend!"

Natsu couldn't be happier than to have his long time crush now HIS girlfriend and HIS ALONE! The two lovebird shared a warm embrace and laughed until the fell over but this time…Natsu was on top (a/n don't worry nothing bad is going to happen ;) )

They stared at each other in awe and started to lean into each other until their nose's blushed each other's tip. They gazed in each other's eyes, she gazed into his onix eyes and he looked deep into her brown orbs, they started to close the gap, Lucy soft hands on either side of his face and he put one hand on her waist and one aside her head just above her ears, he also notice how her hair formed like a halo like she was an angle…perhaps she was! They moved closer and closer as they closed their eyes as the lips once again but this time it was more passionate than the last, Natsu noticed it taste the way she smelt…strawberries and vanilla. Lucy made her arms wrap around the back of his neck and that deepened the kiss, not that Natsu was complaining. When he nibbled her bottom lip to allow his tongue to slip in to her mouth a small moan escaped her mouth

When it ended all that was left of the kiss was a thick strand of saliva still connecting them. And both are panting quite heavily.

"So…um do you want to go out on a date with me?" Natsu said shyly as he got up and gave Lucy his hand to help her up "Again I'd love to!" Lucy replied as she took his hand and he held hers in his own. They walked together back to the guild with happy soon following them and landed in his friends salmon hair.

They never forgot that day when Natsu told her he loves he.r

They never forgot that day when Lucy and her shared their first kiss.

They never forgot that day under the Cherry Blossom Tree.

xoxoxooxoxox

"By the way Natsu I also heard that you accidently propose to me 9 times!" Lucy said. giving him a wink and a nudge in the arm as he turned red as a beetroot

"Uuuhhh…I w-was hoping y-you didn't hear that" Natsu stuttered.

"AAWW but it's so cute that you feel that way about meee!"

"HE CRAAAZY FOR HER" Happy rolled his tongue at the couple as they left the fair grounds.

"also Natsu what were you and Lisanna doing these past few months?" Lucy asked the dragon

"um helping me build my confidence on ask you out"Natsu replied

"AWW I need to thank her later!"

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
